Fake It Mortal Instruments song fics
by k13aquamarine
Summary: More short fics inspired by songs, this time with the Mortal Instruments series.


It's another one of those when you put your ipod or mp3 on shuffle, and write fics inspired by the first ten songs you hear. This one is on the Mortal Instruments series, which I just got hooked on. I've only finished the second book and have yet to begin the third, so please don't hold inaccurasies against me! I think I like this one better than the Unwind song fics, but that's probably because these characters are a bit more generic. In a good way, of course. That makes them easier to write about. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these like I enjoyed writing them! ;)

Named "Fake It" once again for my favorite of the bunch, and also because that one talks about all of the characters. yup yup!

**"Fake It"**

**The Mortal Instruments**** - song fics**

**Seether, Fake It **- The world was full of liars.

There was Valentine, whose constant lie was pretending to care about his own son, when really all he had wanted was power. Hodge, who had been lying to them all along about his loyalty to them and the Clave.

But even the good guys wore masks. Alec was going behind his family's back, "canoodling" with a warlock late at night. Simon had to avoid the doctor so that his mom wouldn't find out he was technically dead. Clary was pretending she loved Simon, and didn't think and dream about Jace every night instead. Jace was likely to be the biggest liar of all, as he had rarely talked about his past and had even met with Valentine in secret, unbeknownst to anyone, to discuss the possible fate of the Clave and the world. Even Luke, caring, honest Luke had secrets, hiding his love from his closest friend for almost his entire life. Every excuse would be used, every cover story, every subtle avoidance to keep the hidden as it was.

Yes, the world was full of liars and pretenders, acting like everything was all right when it wasn't, and faking normal when all was indeed the opposite.

**Tokio Hotel, ich bin nich' ich** - She was avoiding him. Jace paced the floor of his small, bare bedroom. He had called Clary several times a day, none of which she answered. He was beginning to grow anxious. What if something was wrong? Why won't she talk to him?

Why should he care this much?

She had this hold on him, and she didn't even want anything to do with him.

He stopped pacing and collapsed on his bed. He knew it was his fault she wasn't talking to him. They were _brother and sister_, for the Angel's sake! And yet he couldn't hide what he felt, and he pressed her to feel the same. He couldn't look at himself. He didn't know who he was anymore. It was like he didn't care about anything else but her. Everything that mattered to him, all that he cared about, it was with her somewhere. He couldn't find anything inside himself anymore. He felt he was slowly disintegrating, every night, every moment he spent away from her. He saw himself disappearing evermore.

**Fall Out Boy, Don't You Know Who I Think I Am** - There was always something going wrong in the world. Everyone went to others for help, but one person could only do so much. Ultimately, a warrior went into battle with the intention of fighting to the death. The people who could See had a grim outlook on life, knowing that victory wasn't a likely option. Somehow they would make it through, and everything would seem light again. But the world just seemed to enjoy being in trouble.

**Lifehouse, You and Me** - Alec was on the deck of the enormous black boat, caught in the heat of battle. Across the deck, he saw a glint of color, light gold, a very familiar figure--_Jace._ He raced over to him, his mind going blank. He couldn't even bring himself to remember the date; all that he knew was that Jace was here and Jace was not dead. There was so much he wanted to say in that moment, but he couldn't form the words in his head, and he couldn't make the sounds. He lifted Jace off the ground, and all he could say was, "You're alive." When they faced the humongous demon, all Alec could feel was joy. It was just him and Jace, and every Shadowhunter, with nothing to do but fight and nothing to lose but everything.

**Tokio Hotel, Don't Jump** - _Clary found herself on a roof, the cold air still and snow falling quietly, overlooking the brightly lit streets of Manhattan. Looking out, she saw a figure standing on the edge, a familiar sillouhette against the starless night sky. It was Simon. She whispered his name, but he didn't seem to hear. He just stood there, his hair ruffling in the breeze, even though she could feel no wind. She thought she heard something, a whispering on the air. Simon turned to face her, his eyes blank, lips moving slightly as if he was muttering something she couldn't hear. He spread his arms wide--then he was gone. She screamed, but she couldn't run to the edge. She was stuck standing where she was. But then another figure appeared. It was Luke, standing on the spot Simon just jumped from. She cried out to him, trying to tell him what had happened, but he couldn't hear her. He just shook his head solemnly at her, and fell through the air after Simon. Clary screamed again, and this time her mother was standing on the roof, staring out at the city. Clary could see little twinkles of reflected light that fell swiftly, tears dropping from her mother's face and hitting the city below, until she followed, her dark red hair flying gracefully behind her. Clary cried helplessly as she watched all the people she loved leave her, and the next thing she saw was Jace standing on that same ledge. She screamed for him, begging him not to jump. He turned to face her, large, feathery wings spread behind him, and suddenly she was on the ledge, looking out over the streets and the lights. She heard someone calling out to her and turned around. Jace was there, this time without wings, just wearing normal clothing and a look of worry and panic as he held out his arm, unable to move, screaming her name._

**Innerpartysystem, Don't Stop** - A low and amused chuckle is heard, and a tall, broad-shouldered man with snow-white hair steps out of the shadows. "I walk the righteous path," he claims. "I am the closest thing to God you will ever find on this earth. Eventually, you and all the others will come to see that. The Angel's blood runs in my veins, purer than any other Nephilim, dead or alive. I sacrificed everything for this goal," the man continues, slowly pacing the floor. "I gave up happiness and cut my ties with those I loved but who were unfaithful to me. I have pushed and persevered like no other, and now I have two of the Mortal Instruments in my power, along with an army at my command. I _own _the future! And I decide your fate. My decision is final...no matter how much you beg on your knees for mercy. To let go, to destroy you--you, who turned on me swiftly and condemned me so...this is my life. The Clave is corrupt and flawed. And you must be destroyed."

**Flow, Go! Fighting Dreamers** - Jace loved action, fighting demons with his friends by his side, with the assurance that they would be just fine the next day. He loved the feeling of being sure of himself, being on top. Whenever he wanted to clear his head or just remedy boredom, he would drag Alec and Isabelle out on a killing spree, searching for demons and slaying them, making the world a better place! "Let's just go!" he would say, dragging them out the door, barely allowing them time to arm themselves. "We have nothing to lose, it'll be fun," he'd assure them. They would come home, bruised and scratched, but thoroughly satisfied, rid of a few dozen demons, all in a day's work for their little Dream Team!

(ah! The Cheesiness...it burns!)

**Marilyn Manson, This is Halloween **- Dark creatures surround you, filling the skies and infesting the seas, grinning at you hungrily as they swoop past. "Come closer," they say. "Would you like to see something strange?" They laugh and taunt you, closing in. "Soon, your world will belong to us!" they tell you gleefully. "We will help Valentine, and he will allow us to stay here. He has promised us this world to feed on, and we will be under his command." Your eyes dart between them all. They were all different, all grotesque and hellish. "Do you know what I am, child?" a tall one hisses, its figure looming over you. "I am the shadow of the moon at night," it taunts, cackling wickedly. You look up and see the dark clouds of flapping wings and gliding rags blocking out the stars. "I am the wind blowing through your hair," another joins in, reaching out for a lock of your hair. You jerk away, and they burst out into a chorus of evil laughter. "This is our world, now!" they screech, and swoop down on you. You're swallowed by shadows and the echo of their shouts.

**Sean Paul, Temperature** - Jace was definitely a ladies' man.

(honestly, there is nothing else I can really say on this one.)

**Elton John, Someday Out of the Blue** - Luke sat by Jocelyn's hospital bed everyday. And he spoke to her. "Someday," he said, "we can start again. Someday soon." When night fell, the memories would come. Them in Idris, long ago, when they were young, before they had met Valentine and they were the best of friends. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like an eternity. The afternoons they spent together still occupied his memories. They had it all before Valentine, and he watched it slip away. "Where are we now?" he spoke aloud. There was no one around to hear. He turned to the woman he loved, unconscious in the hospital bed, and spoke to her. "I still believe," he said softly. "I still put faith in us. Someday we'll live again. Someday soon." He then went back to his memories, those hot afternoons, so long ago, still followed him.


End file.
